Alien Alternate Ending
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: This is what might have happened if Lambert didn't freeze over when she was confronted by the alien.


_This is what might have happened if Lambert acted slightly differently. Her character flaw it seems is that fear paralyzes her. This inevitably got her killed. Strangely enough Parker has the opposite problem. He has no fear, which leads to him making bad decisions. Dallas wasn't necessarily fearless but he also made bad decisions as well.  
_

The Xenomorph approached Lambert, waiting to make a meal out of her as it had already done with Dallas and Brett. Brett had made the mistake of going alone even though they already knew there was an alien creature on the ship, even though that alien creature had burst out of Kane's chest, which would imply that it was lethal. Dallas had made the mistake of working with a company that he knew little about, and had decided to go into a dark passageway even though that was exactly what the Xenomorph wanted. As for Ash, he was a robot the entire time.

She always thought there was something not quite right about him. He never ate anything, and he only drank that substance that resembled milk. Perhaps that had something to do with him being an android? Not to mention that sometimes she had seen him sticking his tongue out when everyone wasn't looking for some strange reason.

Ripley had gone off to activate the ship's self-destruct sequence while she and Parker went to collect supplies they would need to survive a trip back to Earth without the Nostromo. Those supplies happened to be oxygen.

However, the alien had spotted them and was about to subject Lambert to what it had already done to Brett, the headbite.

Parker demanded Lambert move out of the way so that he could blast the Xenomorph with a flamethrower, but she was paralyzed with fear and couldn't do about it.

Unfortunately, the alien had heard Parker's voice and had decided to stand there to see if Parker would make a bad decision, like rushing headlong at it. He was essentially fearless, which was bad when you were up against something as deadly as the extraterrestrial on their ship.

She wished that Ripley was with her. For some strange reason she was never paralyzed with fear.

What would she do in this sort of situation?

Just barely, she was able to move a few inches...

...and she suddenly noticed the oxygen tanks that were nearby.

She then got an idea.

Lambert tossed one of the oxygen tanks at the creature.

She then moved out of the way.

Curious as it was, it decided to take a look at what Lambert had thrown at it...

...which was all that Parker needed.

He ignited the creature with his flamethrower...

...and there was a big explosion.

Nearby, Ripley wondered why there was an explosion when she had not activated the self-destruct sequence.

She decided to check on Lambert and Parker.

Surprisingly, they were both alive...though they had been shaken by the explosion.

Ripley noticed the creature had been killed by the explosion...and sighed in relief.

Perhaps they didn't need to blow up the Nostromo after all.

The ship had been damaged by the explosion, of course...but it didn't seem that the ship was in danger of crash-landing on a deserted planet.

Even so, three of the crew members had been killed by the creature. And another had been ousted as an android that was planning to kill them all. Even if the Xenomorph was dead, they probably shouldn't be celebrating.

They wouldn't be venturing into outer space again anytime soon.

For now, they decided to head back to earth and go to sleep...hypersleep. They wouldn't exactly have pleasant dreams considering that the Xenomorph had killed most of them, but at least they wouldn't have to worry about running out of food or beverages.

Little did they know just how long they would be sleeping.

THE END.

_I wonder why they never thought of this in the movie? Well, to be fair, it would most likely damage the ship, but still! Besides, weren't they going to blow up the ship at the end of the movie? Considering that they were willing to blow up the ship it figures they would be willing to damage the ship to a mild extent. I hope you enjoy this alternate ending...though i also wonder what would have happened if Ripley DIDN'T go to hypersleep alone._


End file.
